


【锤基】 破碎的星球

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 无限战争中，Loki站在了复联这边，为了Thor身受重伤，失去了记忆……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：锤基/盾冬
> 
> 分级：前期少儿皆宜，后期可能NC-17
> 
> 时间线：无限战争后
> 
> 梗概：无限战争中，Loki站在了复联这边，为了Thor身受重伤，失去了记忆……
> 
> 属性：哈哈！四十米大长刀！

漫长的，无限的，残酷的。

战争。

在整个城市拾起破碎的瓦砾，满怀希望的重建起一个新的世界之时。

重伤过后，从长眠中苏醒的邪神，失去了他的记忆。

他绿翡翠般的眼中，再也没有对世俗的讥愤，再也没有求而不得的痛苦，再也没有自怨自艾的邪恶，也再也没有……

对昔日深爱之人，哥哥Thor的爱意。

他无措地待在自己的角落，变成一位他昔日最瞧不起的凡人。

他抵触着任何人的接近，待在自己孤单寂寞的星球里，变成了一个新生的婴儿。

他的一切，将全新开始。

他从此变成了一个凡人。

却终于再也不是那个小心翼翼的阿斯加德小王子，他的目光也终于再也不追随着谁。

从此，他只知自己，没有来处，不知归宿。

……

复联大厦里的所有人，在得知邪神失忆后，都无一例外的经历了，怀疑，确认，再怀疑，再确认，终于确认，暗自庆幸的心路历程。

“我终于可以给纽约和联合国一个交代了。”大厦的所有者，Tony Stark心中庆幸着一个大麻烦的解决，暗暗瞥了一眼为此闷闷不乐的Thor，宣布，“开心一点，朋友，至少小鹿斑比之后再也不用被关在加密的玻璃房里了！”

这真是一个令人高兴的消息。

Thor没说话。

自从Loki为他挡下那一击，命悬一线，陷入长眠后，光明的雷神就一直这样闷闷不乐。

厚重的乌霾笼罩在耀眼的雷霆之神头顶，明明是小小一团，却遮掩住了昔日雷霆之神所有的光明。

本来在Loki苏醒那日，那团阴霾也曾破碎，他迸发出耀眼的光芒，几乎是立刻，跌跌撞撞，狂喜着冲进那安静的玻璃房，迫不及待地，深情地，呼唤着自己的挚爱。

得到的却是弟弟陌生，抗拒，以及厌恶的眼神。

没错，邪神遗忘了哥哥Thor，甚至在苏醒后，近乎本能地厌恶着昔日向往爱慕着的光明所在。

他遗忘了自己赖以为生的魔法，遗忘了自己赖以为生的哥哥。

他明明抗拒着所有人。

却独独只厌恶雷神一人。

唯一能靠近他的，让他不会因为人的靠近而失控抓狂的人，是Bucky。

同样为记忆苦恼，有过罪恶过往的冬日战士。

“大概因为是同类。”Dr.Strange 判断，并提议，“让他们待在一起吧，相互治愈，再好不过。”

可惜这样的再好不过，让Thor发狂。

他看见Loki对Bucky露出柔软的笑，他看见Loki为Bucky轻声讲述他今日看过的故事，他看见Loki抱了抱Bucky，绿眼睛里是全然的信赖同欢喜。

那是他的Loki，是他挚爱的弟弟，是他的世界。

那是本属于他的微笑，他的故事，他的拥抱。

他的信赖，他的眼神，他的欢喜。

固执的雷神不是没有尝试过去重新获得弟弟的喜爱。

他曾经也试图去接近讨好过自己心中的挚爱。

他从其他星球得来弟弟曾经提到过的，最喜爱的魔法书，他因为时空穿梭伤痕累累，他却心怀喜悦。

他双手捧给他，是一个卑微的，欢喜着的哥哥。

就算换来的只是Loki平静的眼神，以及淡然礼貌的道谢。

他也欣喜若狂。

直到第二日，他在垃圾桶里看到那他过去一贯厌恶，一贯瞧不起的，封面描着诡异图案的书。

于是大家惊讶的发现，黑暗里的邪神失去了记忆，最先崩溃的，却是光明里的雷神。

又是一场战役，雷霆之神甚至忘记了如何召唤雷电，他在战场上被敌人打落在地，浑身是血。

英勇无畏的战士，在茫茫的战场中，痛哭的像个孩子。

我的Loki。

他被救离战场，昔日不可一世的雷神的伤痕累累，他的血流了一地，他的伤口深可见骨，他泪流满面，他却只想见他的Loki。

于是他的Loki来了，平静的给了他致命的一击。

“你是谁？”他皱眉，绿色的眼睛淡漠疏离。

“你身上的血腥味，让我恶心。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这样下去不是办法。”Tony叹气，他们的战线不能失去Thor。

“对，不是办法。”队长看着不远处正在和Loki分享李子的Bucky，愤怒道：“嘿！那是我的李子！”

于是Loki把吃完的李子核扔在了队长身上。

……

Thor一身的伤痕几日后就复原了，而心腔里挚爱之人给的一枪，现在还是个血淋淋的疤。

他变得沉默。阴霾笼罩。

Loki变得快活，阳光终于回到他的身上。他翡翠一般的绿眼睛，总是毫不吝啬地落在日渐亲密的同伴身上。

“嘿，Barnes。”他这么叫Bucky，看着尽头处阴霾笼罩的Thor，难得主动提起这件事，“记忆有那么重要吗？”

Bucky犹豫了片刻，点了点头，“嗯，重要。就像我只有Steve了，所以我不能忘记他。”

邪神回复以嗤鼻。

“那我还只有一个所谓的哥哥呢。”

“他们说我失忆前还为他挡过一刀。”

“不过我觉得他们在骗我，我永远，永远，都不会为别人挡刀。”

可事实上，他挡了，没人欺骗他。

大家甚至还怀疑那是他一贯的诡计。

他故意为他的向往，为他的光明，挡了一把猩红的长刀，他命悬一线，他失去记忆。

然后他快活了。他解脱了。

独留他的光明沦为阴暗，让他曾经挚爱的人，一寸寸，一遍遍，一次次地为他肝肠寸断。

你要记得我，永远记得我。他说。

那是Loki鲜血淋漓，尚有记忆时说的最后一句话。

然后那把大刀在金发神袛猝然睁大的蓝色瞳孔里，从他的弟弟墨绿的战袍里，穿膛而过，搅碎了邪神的血肉，剜掉了折磨着邪神一世的心腔。

邪神没有那颗脆弱的心了，邪神活了下来，邪神无比快活。

复联的人为又一场胜利举办欢庆派对。

他们废了点心思，制造了一点意外，让兄弟两单独待着。

这说难不难，说容易也不容易。

Loki将信任给予了冬日战士，于是冬日战士承诺将永远守护他。

“我会保护你。”

不善言辞的冬日战士对他说，这让Loki觉得熟悉，也觉得温暖。

Steve费尽心思才把脑子一根筋的Bucky骗出来，不过也不算骗。

他之前一直想带他回布鲁克林看看，带他去喝小巷子里的酒。

可是Bucky想，他不能背叛Loki。

但是他也不能拒绝队长，所以他提前告诉了Loki这一切。

但是Loki没有揭穿他们，他装作不知道，走进了他们准备好的房间。

邪神丢了记忆，但没有弄丢作恶的习惯。

灯突然熄了，门也锁了。他知道Thor也在房间里，所以他装出焦急的样子，喊着Bucky的名字。

“Bucky不会回来了……”Thor从身后靠近，怀抱着希望，小心翼翼地对身边陷入黑暗里的人说，“Loki，我们谈一谈，好吗？”

于是黑暗中Loki盯着Thor，突然露出一个笑，喊：“哥哥。”

Thor惊慌失措，欣喜若狂。

可是他接着说。

“你的弟弟永远，永远都不会再回来了。”

Thor如堕冰窖，陷入地狱。

邪神勾起的唇角是对雷神最锋利的匕首。

“你知道吗？他永远，永远，都不会再想起你。”

然后门开了，Loki立刻走进了光线里，而Thor，还深陷黑暗。

“算了，让他一直这么快活下去吧。”

黑暗中的Thor看着外头等待着的朋友们，轻松地说，仿佛又恢复了以前那副光明模样。

可大家都看见，神袛黑暗中的伤疤流出鲜血，滴在地板上，然后轰然倒下。


	3. 完结

那晚过后，流尽鲜血的雷神仿佛又活过来了。

在众人都以为他可能会从此垮下去之后，他就突然撕开自己头顶的阴霾，让阳光重新洒了下来。

他还是那个正义，光明，强大的雷神。

“没关系。”他不再执着于将短发留长，也不再执着于自己的弟弟，他再次英勇无畏地投入战斗，在一片政府批允的荒地重建他的阿斯加德。

“我记得他就好。”

他这样跟担忧着他的众人说，蓝眼睛里是一片汪洋大海，包容一切。

Dr.Strange找到他，说他可以用魔法重现他脑海中关于Loki的画面，虽然不能让Loki想起来，但至少能让他知晓过去。

出乎意料的，Thor拒绝了。

他沉默了许久，然后拍了拍博士的肩膀，“感谢你为我和Loki做的一切，吾友，不过我们不需要了。”

“为什么？你不是一直很想让他记起的吗？”博士有些惊讶。

“那是我的想法。”Thor叹了口气，“但是我从来没想过那是不是Loki的想法。”

众人诧异了，雷神一夜之间，突然变成了心胸宽阔的巨人。

虽然他以前也是这样的巨人，不过以前还不像现在这样。

他失去了母后，失去了父亲，失去了朋友，失去了锤子，失去了国家，失去了记忆中的弟弟。

但巨人的肩膀依旧宽阔坚硬，扛起了这一切。

他生活忙碌，不再试图靠近Loki。不过他还是会给Loki带礼物。

偶尔是书本，偶尔是美酒，偶尔是一朵玫瑰。

他不再强求Loki的目光，每次把礼物放在门口，然后就匆匆离去。

他不再关心那些礼物去向何方，无论垃圾桶还是挚爱之人的胸口，他都欣然接受。

Loki不爱他了，没关系，他爱着他就够了。

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

我想把锦缎铺在你的脚下：

But I,being poor,have only my dreams;

可我，一贫如洗，只有我的梦；

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

我把我的梦铺在你脚下；

Tread softly,because you tread on my dreams.

轻点踩啊，因为你踩着我的梦。

Loki在念诗，他失忆以后对这些中庭的诗歌尤为喜爱。

他将门口的玫瑰夹在书页里，轻轻地眨了眨绿色的眼睛。

醒来吧，Loki Odinson。

他露出一抹微笑，眼前的世界开始崩塌虚化。

书页从他手中散开，玫瑰花瓣化成星尘。

醒来吧，Loki。

他睁开眼，在白茫茫的玻璃房里。

只有他和Thor。

“Thor。”他张开手，听见自己在向他的兄长讨要一个拥抱，“Give me a hug。”

*文中诗歌  
《HE WISHES FOR THE CLOTHS OF HEAVEN》  
\--Walliam Bulter Yeats  
《他冀求天国的绸缎》——叶芝


	4. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主CP：锤基  
> 副CP：盾冬  
> CP暗示：虫铁  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 前情提要：无限战争中，Loki为了Thor身受重伤，陷入长眠。他做了一个梦，梦里的他失去了记忆……  
> 提醒：这是一辆文艺车，车速大概是和轮椅一争高低的那种，所以千万请谨慎……

他们在玻璃房子里做爱。  
房子倒了。  
他们还在亲吻。  
爱情啊，爱情。  
你怎如此粗鲁。  
你吻倒了一座房子。

——————————————————————————

“哈，他哭的像个大金毛。”

Loki围在人群中，西装革履，尖酸刻薄。

“噢，你们知道那一幕有多好笑吗？他抱着我，像在演什么狗血舞台剧，男主角抱着醒过来女主角，哭的像只狗！哈！他就是那只狗！还刚好是金毛的！”

“……”

“你真的打算放任他继续这么诋毁你雷神的声誉吗？”另一边，奇异博士扶着额头，问着一旁同样扶着额头的Thor。

“呃……算了吧……”头疼的Thor盯着围着Loki大笑着的人群，“他开心就好……”

这是一场为欢庆战争结束的宴会，邪神在战争中作为正义的一方，也被邀请在列。

“噢，小鹿斑比没做什么好事，但是为我的宴会提供了许多笑料。”Tony转着酒杯，“他有做单人脱口秀的天份，节目名字我都想好了，叫做我有吐槽我的傻哥哥的三百六十五种方式。”

“他还救了他的哥哥，Stark先生。”Peter补充，未成年的他不能喝酒，羡慕的看着Tony手里的酒杯，咽了咽口水，“邪神先生不是个坏人……”

“噢，当然了。”Tony摆摆手朝酒保示意了一杯果汁，“亲爱的，任何人都不是天生的坏人，小鹿斑比只是想得到点哥哥的关注而已。”

……

Loki在宴会玩的十分尽兴，任何人都看得出来。

虽然他刚开始还不太想去。

“一群蝼蚁的狂欢，有什么意思？”

不过现在他收回这句话。他玩的十分尽兴，为此还喝了不少的酒。

宴会结束，他巡视了一圈，没看见Thor，摇摇晃晃的回房间了。

那个傻哥哥不会被他气跑了吧？

中庭的酒比不上阿斯加德半分，但架不住他心情愉悦，喝的多。

所以他此刻有点醉了。哼哼着小调推开自己房门，惊讶地发现自己吐槽了一整场宴会的主角正坐在他的床上。

看样子是在等他

邪神有些小紧张，他睁大眼睛，干咳了一下，“嘿，Brother，你不会是来找我算账的吧？”

Thor笑了笑，“当然。”

于是银舌头的舌头打结，“嘿，我不……不就说了你几句吗！你怎么这么……”

话还没说完，他就被哥哥抱住了。

“嘿，Loki。”雷神紧紧地抱着自己失而复得的弟弟，“我很高兴你还在我身边。”

那天在玻璃房里，他太过于激动了，以至于差点把自己刚苏醒虚弱的弟弟箍的咽气。

然后他就被迫跟Loki隔离了起来，到今天才有机会好好说说话。

“呃……”Loki被自己的哥哥吓的打了个酒嗝，半晌才记得抱回去，“嘿……你怎么这么……这么……”

他被哥哥的怀抱醉晕，忘了接下来的话。

直到再次清醒，他发现自己已经和Thor双双滚在床上了。

“嘿，等等！”他混乱地打断这个吻，倒不是因为这和自己哥哥背德禁忌的关系，而是因为突然想起的房间里的监听器。

“我还在被监听呢！”他嫌弃地推开Thor，酒算是醒了一些，“我可不想让一群蝼蚁听到……”

他脱口而出，却戛然而止，脸突然变得通红，很明显是想起了几千年的纠缠里，每一次他都被厮磨到尖叫的荒唐。

“那我们……”欲望被勾起却被迫打断的Thor想到了一个主意，“去浴室？”

然后Thor就被打了一巴掌，反复无常的邪神愤怒地尖叫。

“好啊！Thor！你他妈过来就是为了跟我打炮！”

不过他们最后还是跌跌撞撞吻进了浴室里。

淋浴头被粗暴地打开，哗啦啦的水声倾泻而下。

他们跌进水的河流里，脱掉衣裳，赤裸相对，像两颗漂浮在宇宙里的孤单星球。

他们相遇，水构成的银河模糊了彼此的轮廓，却带不走炙热的目光。

他们亲吻，他们纠缠，他们无法分割，他们连在一起。

“嘿，Loki。”Thor拍了拍自己弟弟紧绷的屁股，“放松点。”

Loki有些紧张，他太久没做过了，而记忆中被Thor粗壮器物打开的酸涩感又太鲜明。

他紧咬着牙根，喘息，“凭什么……每次都是我在下面……”

Thor闻言把手指伸进他的屁股，笑了，“嘿，Loki，我们不是早就说好了吗？各凭本事。”

“哈……”Loki被屁股里的手指弄得发酸，手肘撑着湿滑的墙壁，“你等着，下次……下次我绝对要在上面干你！”

Thor一巴掌拍在他屁股上，又探进了一根手指。

“好。”他笑，唇贴在他修长的后颈亲吻，“我很期待。”

话落他就迫不及待地把手指抽了出来，然后掰开手下丰润的两团白肉，顶了进去。

括约肌被迫打开。Loki酸涩的直喘气，他呼气吸气，被哥哥爱怜的吻住嘴。

“Loki，我差点以为要失去你了。”Thor慢慢地埋进他的身体里，直到顶到底端。

“那……你为我……默哀了吗？”Loki觉得身体发酸，心里也没好到哪去。

“我为你默哀，为你流泪。”Thor停下来，叹气，“Loki，如果是因为救我才失去的你，那我永远不会原谅自己。”

“哈……”Loki想嘲笑一下他，却因为Thor的话说不出话来。他想到自己那个长长的梦，想到那个被阴霾笼罩住的雷神。他想到梦里握在手里的刀，想到狠狠把刀捅在哥哥心脏的自己。

梦，长长的梦。

他低头看自己的胸口，那儿有道疤，神的自愈力也无法让其愈合。

那是他为Thor挡的刀。

他胸口发酸，最终什么也没能说出来。他双腿缠住哥哥的腰身，将自己送进他的怀抱。

“Brother，now，fuck me 。”

他的神袛叹气，遵循了他的吩咐。

他们在浴缸里做爱，浴缸里滑不溜秋。

他们在镜子前做爱，看着彼此吞吐的身体。

他们在水声里做爱，淅淅沥沥的水被顶进身体。

他们于是回了自己的星球做爱，他们将一颗星球捣成了碎片。

……

监听着邪神房间动态的神盾局。

“嘿，这两兄弟关系真好，还他妈一起洗澡。”

“是啊，两个小时了吧？”

“……”

“我们还是去听听冬日战士的房间吧。”

“别，他们不知道有监听器这回事，我宁愿去听水声。”

“……”


End file.
